In industrial cooling systems, water such as from rivers, lakes, ponds, etc., is employed as the cooling media for heat exchangers. The cooling water from heat exchangers is typically passed through a cooling tower, spray pond or evaporative system prior to discharge or reuse. In these systems, the cooling effect is achieved by evaporating a portion of the water passing through the system. Because of the evaporation which takes place during cooling, dissolved materials in the water become concentrated, making the water more corrosive.
In cooling systems, corrosion causes two basic problems. The first and most obvious is the failure of equipment, resulting in replacement costs and plant downtime. Also, decreased plant efficiency occurs due to the loss of heat transfer. The accumulation of corrosion products causes heat exchanger fouling, resulting in the loss of heat transfer.
Ferrous-based metals, e.g., iron metal and metal alloys containing iron (mild steel), are routinely used in the construction of cooling systems due to their low cost and availability. As the system water passes over or through these ferrous-based metal containing devices, they are subjected to corrosion processes. Corrosion inhibitors are generally added as part of a water treatment program in cooling systems to prevent and inhibit the corrosion of ferrous-based metal containing devices.
Molybdates, zinc, phosphates or polyphosphates, and phosphonates have been used to inhibit the corrosion of ferrous-based metals in contact with the system water of cooling systems. Each treatment, however, presents certain drawbacks.
There exists a need, therefore, for a more environmentally acceptable corrosion inhibitor of ferrous-based metals in contact with aqueous systems.
Preventing the corrosion and scaling of industrial heat transfer equipment is essential to the efficient and economical operation of a cooling water system. Excessive corrosion of metallic surfaces can cause the premature failure of process equipment, necessitating downtime for the replacement or repair of the equipment. Additionally, the buildup of corrosion products on the heat transfer surface reduces efficiency, thereby limiting production or requiring downtime for cleaning.